Cahaya Korek Api
by nabmiles
Summary: Dalam tujuh hari terakhir, Len kerap mendapati seorang anak sebaya di luar sana. Penjaja korek api, seorang anak perempuan yang tak merayakan natal. [untuk FanFiction Event : Folktale Month]


Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, related companies. Ditulis untuk FanFiction Event : Folktale Month by Kia-Andrea. Mengutip dari dongeng asli 'Gadis Penjual Korek Api' (c) Hans Christian Andersen. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama _drabble_-an/? mulu saya bisa bikin 2k lagi oh yeh

Direkomendasikan baca sambil dengerin lagu Who Is-Bruno Mars (_actually_ lagunya super nggak nyambung sama ficnya, tapi nadanya pas hweheh. Dengerin yak!).

* * *

**Cahaya Korek Api**

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _I gain no commercial profit by writing this._

_._

Dengan jubah bertudung kusam menutupi, keranjang kecil penuh kotak-kotak korek api, serta tubuh kecil menggigil menahan dingin, gadis kecil itu menapaki lapisan jalan yang tertutup timbun salju di sana-sini.

Malam natal. Riuh-rendah pembicaraan rencana natal, alunan _Jingle Bell_ dari toko-toko, rona merah, hijau, dan putih di mana-mana. Rumah berteman cahaya lampu sarat hangat aktivitas. Bahkan butir salju yang turun sengaja berlambat diri, menyejajarkan posisi dengan aktivitas kota yang tengah hangat-hangatnya.

Natal memang membawa keceriaan dan momen tersendiri, tak terkecuali di kota ini.

Adalah Rin, gadis kecil berjubah tudung biru muda kusam. Menjejak lapisan salju di bawah kaki sembari mengamati orang-orang di sekitar. Ada anak-ibu bergandeng tangan, kantong di satu tangan si ibu menandakan bahwa mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja—keperluan natal? Lalu seorang bapak buncit berkumis dengan teman-temannya, menyelubungi diri dalam jaket parasut tebal dan topi wol. Sepasang muda-mudi dalam kebersamaan.

Semua sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga terlalu apatis untuk menyadari satu harapan kecil seorang anak perempuan; korek api-korek api di keranjang kecilnya terjual. Atau dia tak bisa pulang.

Adalah Rin, gadis kecil yang tengah khawatir di tengah hempas salju malam itu. Dia menenteng satu keranjang kecil bertutupkan sehelai serbet merah, menyembunyikan kotak-kotak korek api yang saling bertumpukan di dalam. Uap dingin tercipta setiap hembusan napas, salju berderak kecil tiap bertemu kaki berbungkus sepatu lusuh.

"Korek api—" ia kembali berseru. "Korek api—"

Hanya lirikan sekilas yang ia dapat. Rin mengerling ke arah seorang bapak buncit di dekat tiang telepon, tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Dua kotak korek api ia ulurkan. "Pak, korek api?"

Bapak itu melambaikan tangan menolak, beralih ke telepon di sebelahnya dan sibuk menekan-nekan tombol angka. Rin mengulum bibir, membawa langkah-langkah kecil menjauh. "Korek api! Siapa yang mau beli korek api—"

Ia sudah menyerukan hal tersebut berkali-kali. Tersisa empat belas dari dua puluh kotak, hati gadis itu mengkerut membayangkan amarah yang bakal ia terima jika ayah mengetahuinya. Rin sudah tidak mau lagi.

"Korek api— korek api—"

Serak. Rin menyentuh leher, menelan ludah untuk merasakan sedikit perih menjalar. Haus. Tapi, hasil penjualan enam kotak korek api itu tak bisa ia gunakan mengingat jumlah kotak yang masih ada.

"Bu, beli korek api?" ibu paruh baya di depan etalase toko bersama temannya menggeleng. Ketika Rin menatap sang teman, pun gelengan yang ia dapat. Langkah kembali menggesek salju.

Dia juga kedinginan. Jubah biru muda ini tak cukup melindungi dari terpa angin dingin salju. Rin menyapu sejumlah butir yang hinggap di pundak, lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah telapak tangan di depan mulut. Mengais kehangatan.

Ketika gadis itu menengadah, hanya rintik putih yang terbawa dalam visi. Rintik putih yang mewarnai malam natal, melengkapi dengan konstan.

Ia melanjutkan langkah, menyerukan _korek api, korek api_ seiring tapak kaki menjejak salju.

"Korek api…"

* * *

Dalam tujuh hari terakhir, dari balik kaca segiempat jendela ruang tamu, sepasang kelereng _azure_ milik Len kerap mendapati seorang anak sebaya di luar sana.

Selalu nampak dengan jubah biru muda dan menenteng satu keranjang kecil di tangan, anak itu mempunyai surai pirang madu yang mencapai bahu. Seolah mengimitasi milik Len hingga dua manik mata.

Len pertama kali melihat anak itu di malam hari, seminggu sebelum natal. Ia tengah duduk dengan dua kaki ditumpangkan di sofa ruang tamu tempatnya duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku dongeng. Satu toples biskuit dan segelas susu panas menemani aktivitas si bocah sepuluh tahun. Di tengah keasyikan memindai baris paragraf, iseng ia mengalih pandang ke luar jendela di belakangnya. Langsung disapa oleh kumpulan kapas putih mengambang mewarna langit.

Salju sudah turun. Selalu—menjelang natal. Batin si bocah pirang riang seketika membayangkan rona-rona hari kesukaannya itu. Dan dalam senyum ceria yang terukir, manik _azure_ cerah Len menangkap seorang gadis kecil (yang ia perkirakan sebayanya) di luar sana. Berdiri di dekat tiang telepon, menunduk mengamati keranjang kecil di lengan kiri. Jari menunjuk seperti menghitung. Len mengamati dan heran juga—apa yang dia lakukan? Tidakkah merasa dingin untuk menambah mantel, daripada hanya sehelai jubah yang tudungnya melingkupi kepala itu?

Ketika anak itu mengangkat kepala, Len menemukan sepasang _azure_ yang sama dengan miliknya dalam saput murung. Buku dongeng terlupakan, Len mengamati bagaimana anak itu mengambil langkah sembari berkata sesuatu—

_Korek api!_

Len mengerjap tak mengerti. _Korek api?_

Memperhatikan gerak-gerik menawarkan beberapa kotak di genggaman pada orang-orang (yang dijawab oleh gelengan serta lambai tangan) dan raut yang lesu kemudian, Len akhrinya paham. Seorang penjual korek api.

Dia terus memperhatikan hingga siluet si anak hilang dari sudut kaca jendela.

.

Esoknya, anak itu terlihat lagi.

Len sudah bersiap di ruang tamu, duduk di tempat yang sama, tubuh mungilnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa untuk menghadap jendela. Tidak ada buku dongeng, hanya segelas susu panas mengepulkan uap tersimpan di meja. Ibu berkata untuk segera minum—tapi Len bilang akan menunggu cukup dingin dulu.

_"Korek api!"_

Suara anak perempuan bertudung biru muda itu kini samar terdengar. Len mengedip dengan tatapan tertuju pada kusen—ia tak bisa membuka kunci jendela. Terlalu berat.

Lagi, anak itu menghampiri orang-orang dalam aktivitas untuk mengulurkan beberapa kotak korek api. Lagi, gelengan dan sesekali anggukan. Lebih banyak gelengan. Sumrigah di raut anak perempuan hanya sekejap begitu tolakan kembali didapat.

Len memiringkan kepala. Dari balik jendela ini, ia dapat melihat satu gores di pipi anak itu; membuatnya ragu apa kemarin sudah ada atau belum.

Goresan yang seperti sayat benda tajam.

.

Hari ketiga Len setia menekuri jendela bersama pemandangan lalu lalang orang-orang, lampu-lampu toko menyala terang, obrolan sepanjang jalan, dan rona salju (serta merah dan hijau untuk natal yang tinggal empat hari) menumpuki trotoar. Bersama seorang gadis kecil penjual korek api di antaranya.

("Len, apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa sejak kemarin lengket sekali dengan jendela itu?"

"Salju, bu.")

Len hanya mengamati anak yang bagaikan refleksi dirinya itu, melangkah di tengah hambur salju berbekal sehelai jubah bertudung dan sepatu yang tampak lusuh karena sering dipakai. Bertualang menjajakan kotak-kotak korek api.

Ketika si anak perempuan itu menunduk mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh, Len mengerjap. Di lengannya terdapat satu memar. Memar baru yang tak ia lihat kemarin. Ah, Len mungkin salah lihat.

.

Hari keempat dan lima terlewati, sepasang kelereng _azure_ polos terus mengamati _azure_ lain (yang murung) dari balik kaca jendela. Berbekal apa yang dia ketahui di umurnya yang kesepuluh, Len pikir anak itu sedih karena tak banyak korek api yang terjual. Terlihat dari cara iris serupa dengannya memandang.

Hari kelima, Len sempat bertatap muka dengan anak itu. Walau sedikit kikuk karena merasa kepergok mengamati, kelereng besar milik anak perempuan bertudung tersebut tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Hanya sekian detik dan sang gadis kecil berpaling. Len tergugu, entah kenapa. Dia hanya ikut merasa sedih melihat tak ada binar di sana.

Apa mungkin anak itu tidak bisa merayakan natal? Len menoleh pada sebuah pohon segitiga di sudut ruang tamu. Masih tak menarik karena belum sepenuhnya terhias oleh ornamen dan kabel lampu. Satu kotak kardus berisi ornamen-ornamen (untuk dipasang) bertengger manis di sisi pohon.

Len kembali memandang keluar.

Ah, apa dia barusan melihat luka baru lagi di pipi anak perempuan itu?

.

Hari keenam. Besok natal sudah datang. Malam yang lebih ramai dan berwarna karena aktivitas terhias pendar-pendar lampu, semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut hari spesial sekali setahun. Senyum lebar, tawa dan oceh riang anak-anak dalam genggam tangan orangtua. Toko-toko penuh gores merah dan hijau, mencari kesempatan mendapat untung di bawah siram antusias orang-orang. Salju pun belum tertarik absen.

Di rumah Len, semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ayah dan ibu mengulur kabel lampu untuk dijalin mengeliling cemara ruang tamu, Lily (adik perempuannya) memilih ornamen-ornamen apa yang cocok dipasang di sini, dipasang di situ. Len ada pula, duduk bersila sambil menata jejer pernik bulat dan gantungan aneka bentuk. Senyum terulas di raut semua.

"Asyik, besok natal!"

"Lily minta hadiah apa?"

"Pada siapa? Santa? Lily mau boneka!"

"Wah, kalau itu Santa pasti memberikannya. Kalau Len?"

"Eh … belum tahu."

Pertanyaan dari ayah barusan membuatnya ingat sesuatu. Ia bangkit berdiri (sedikit limbung karena sudah lama duduk) lalu berlari menghampiri jendela (jendela itu). Mata berpindah cepat, mencari sosok sebaya di tengah segala euforia menyambut hari meriah besok—

Ah. Ada. Gadis kecil itu tengah berdiri di depan satu jendela sebuah rumah, membelakangi posisi Len. _Apa yang dia lihat?_ Batin Len kecil bertanya. Ia memicingkan mata—ah. Seperti dia dan keluarganya, di dalam sana terlihat sebuah keluarga (ayah, ibu, dua anak kembar) tengah duduk di sekitar pohon natal mereka. Pendar lampu-lampu kecil menghias sang _christmas tree_ yang telah tersusun rapi bersama pernak-pernik. Si ayah dan si ibu duduk di sofa sembari menikmati minuman di cangkir, menonton dua anak kembar sedang tertawa-tawa ceria—merujuk pada _christmas tree_.

Len mengedip. Mengapa anak itu masih saja menjajakan korek api di malam natal ini? Apa tak merayakan? Kenapa?

"Len, kamu mau susu coklat? Adikmu minta, mungkin sekalian ibu buatkan untukmu juga."

Len menoleh sekilas. Ayah dan Lily ribut tentang pemasangan hiasan. "Mau, bu."

Ibu beranjak ke dapur sementara Len tetap mengamati sang penjaja korek api kecil tak jauh darinya. Anak perempuan yang kini membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan surai pirang madu sebahu yang selama ini hanya mampu menyembul malu-malu dari balik lingkup tudung. Manik _azure_ serupa Len lekat memandang aktivitas hangat keluarga tadi—pandangannya sendu.

Lagi, Len tergugu.

Ia terus mengamati hingga si anak perempuan kembali melangkah, menawarkan (lagi, seperti hari-hari kemarin) korek api dalam genggaman (entah ada berapa di keranjang), hingga penasaran yang tertimbun dalam benak bocah Len membesar.

Len mengerutkan kening melihat dia melangkah memasuki satu celah gang kecil. Tak ada apa-apa di gang buntu itu, untuk apa masuk?

Cukup lama ia menunggu dan si anak perempuan tak kunjung terlihat lagi.

"Ayah, aku boleh ke luar sebentar, ya?"

"Hm? Untuk apa? Tidak mau menghias pohon natal?"

"Aku … ingin ke paman penjual toko roti di sana."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Len berlari menuju kamar (kamarnya bersama Lily), meraih mantel, mencomot kue dan sekaleng minuman panas di dapur, memutar kenop pintu rumah, dan berlari ke gang kecil di ujung sana.

* * *

Rin tergugu memandang satu keluarga di dalam sana. Hangat, cerah, terlihat menyenangkan. Ada pohon natal menyala dalam racik ornamen, memancar nyaman kala dipandang. Derai oceh riang sepasang kembar dan senyum geli dari orangtua yang memperhatikan.

Hangat. Hangat.

Kapan ia bisa seperti itu? Merayakan natal, bersiap menyambut kedatangan natal dalam balut utuh keluarganya. Bukan menjajakan korek api-korek api (yang laku setengah pun belum) seperti ini, lalu mendapat sentak amarah dan luka-luka baru _lagi_ kala ayah mengetahui.

_Ayah, Rin juga ingin merayakan natal bersama ayah. Tapi, kenapa ayah tidak?_

Tubuh kecilnya lelah. Kakinya seolah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh. Terbatuk, Rin menyeret langkah ke gang kecil tak seberapa jauh. Melewati beberapa orang. Ia tahu itu buntu, tapi biarlah. Dia cuma ingin istirahat sejenak.

_Aku takut pulang. Nanti ayah marah lagi. Nanti aku dipukul lagi._

Rin mendudukkan diri dengan punggung menyandari satu sisi dinding yang mengapit. Ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya, membenamkan wajah di pertemuan lutut. Menyembunyikan sedih dan muram yang terpatri.

_Kalau Rin tidak pulang, tidak apa-apa kan, Yah?_

* * *

Tapak kaki kecil nan terburu-buru itu terdengar samar—dan berhenti di dekatnya. Rin mengangkat kepala setelah satu suara terdengar.

"Hei, kenapa kamu di sini?"

Rin menyipitkan mata. Siapa? Ia tidak kenal sekalipun ia akui anak di depannya memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama.

Len berjalan mendekat, menyisakan jarak semeter dari Rin yang tak kunjung bereaksi. "Eng, kamu tidak kedinginan?"

Rin mengedipkan mata. Kantuk yang bersarang coba ia lupakan sejenak. Siapa anak ini? Kenapa menyapanya—ah. Sekelebat ingatan melintas. Apa dia bocah yang sempat bertatap muka dengannya tempo hari? Bocah di jendela itu?

"Aku Len," Len menyambung. Ia berjongkok di depan Rin yang tetap tak mengubah ekspresi—lesu dan sedih bercampur. "Eng, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku … aku Rin," suara yang terucap adalah rendah dan serak. Rin terbatuk. Tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku punya ini," Len merogoh saku mantel, mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman hangat yang ia ambil dari lemari rumah.

Rin mengerjap. Ia tatap kelereng _azure_ pengimitasi miliknya yang menatap jernih. "Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Len mengulurkan kaleng itu sungguh-sungguh. "Kamu sepertinya kedinginan."

Ragu-ragu di raut Rin dihapus oleh Len yang memaksa kaleng itu pada genggamannya. Ketika diteguk, ia dapat merasakah hangat mengguliri kerongkongan, membuat rasa kesepian yang menggerogoti luruh perlahan—

Air matanya meleleh.

* * *

Waktu itu, Len membagi kue dan mantelnya dengan Rin. Membagi pula satu cara untuk menghangatkan diri: korek api.

Len mengambil sebatang korek api dari satu kotak di keranjang, menggesek ujung dengan sisi kotak korek, menyalakan api kecil. Berkata pada Rin untuk membayangkan sesuatu pada pendar keoranyean itu—apapun. Dan Rin membayangkan dirinya; bersama keluarganya yang utuh, berkumpul mengelilingi pohon natal di rumah mereka. Ada canda, tawa, senyum, dan kehangatan akan keluarga yang sudah lama hilang dari genggamannya.

Korek demi korek hangus. Mengkerut menjadi arang, namun pendar api kecil itu membawa sejuta bayangan indah. Len menyalakan satu demi satu, sesekali berbagi cerita lewat suara riang yang bercampur lontar kata dari Rin. Hari diterpa hawa bersahabat, tumpuk mainan, kue-kue hangat dari panggangan, baju-baju baru, segunung ornamen menyenangkan,—

Hingga batang korek api terakhir. Len menyalakan, dan Rin melihat satu visi yang _amat_ indah.

Natal. Natal di pagi hari menyongsong. Salju mencair, mentari bersinar lembut. Ada dia, bersama ayah menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Berjalan beriringan ditemani senyum lebar.

Akrab. Sungguh akrab…

.

_Ayah, kalau Rin tidak pulang, apa ayah kesepian?_

"Nah, apa kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"

—_"Rin?"_

.

Esoknya, gang kecil itu ramai dikelilingi orang. Dan Len tak pernah lagi melihat seorang anak sebayanya, yang berjalan meniti salju sembari berseru—

_Korek api! Korek api!_

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: halo. udah (cukup) lama nggak nulis di fandom ini. waktu denger celenj ini langsung kepikiran Len dan Rin untuk dongeng HC Andersen Gadis Penjual Korek Api, jadi saya tulis aja. Ide awal sebenernya nggak ada _Len's side_, tapi mendadak melintas aja dan saya rasa lebih bagusan. dikebut karena detlen waktu yang mepet (ide udah jauh sebelum mei tapi baru selese sekarang dasar pemales). Semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan, dan makasih sudah membaca!

nb: ini masuk tragedy atau hurt/comfort yak


End file.
